User talk:JustAlex93
Reply to edit complaints Hi JustAlex93, I've just had a look at your complaint on the Piranha p.666 page about contributors editing sections which you had recently done. You do realise that this is a wiki, so that means everyone is allowed to edit the wiki if they so please, and in turn help moderate it if necessary. From time to time, various articles get changed because someone may have a different way to word out a section, but so long as the point of that section is maintained & accurate, it's legal. I mean, I've tried at times to change somethig to what I thought was correct, but gets changed within no time at all. You can't stop the majority. (Although, in your defence, it is a bit unusual tha your edits on the above-said page are getting undone quite often. I'll monitor this to see if it needs particular attention) Gilke001 (talk) 12:29, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Wipeout Central Admin About edit complaints Hi JustAlex93, I am here to apologise for repeatedly undoing your edits on the Piranha P.666 page. I do regret doing this, but otherwise I'm trying to keep the overview as simple as I desire. Oh, I would also want to ask you whether or not you mind introducing yourself at my talk page. Regards, FirestarIDN (talk) 13:10, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Warning I am warning you of your last edits on Qirex and Piranha P.666 v.Prototype. To make you understand, I would want you to refrain from editing these two pages for at least one month. If you disobey this warning, I will block you for one week. Thanks for your patience and obedience. Regards, FirestarIDN (talk) 12:51, October 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: About FirestarIDN Hi JustAlex93, I have just received your message, and I have been studying the changes in question. For the most of it, I would think it comes down to different wording to explain the same point (funnily enough, we were solving a similar issue with you about this time last year, if you remeber :) ). So in that respect, there is no problem to sort out. I've just had a look at your complaint on the Piranha p.666 page about contributors editing sections which you had recently done. You do realise that this is a wiki, so that means everyone is allowed to edit the wiki if they so please, and in turn help moderate it if necessary. From time to time, various articles get changed because someone may have a different way to word out a section, but so long as the point of that section is maintained & accurate, it's legal. I mean, I've tried at times to change somethig to what I thought was correct, but gets changed within no time at all. You can't stop the majority. (Gilke001 (talk) 12:29, December 26, 2013 (UTC)) However, in the P.666 article, I beleive the two main edits in question are not necessary to explain the article as a whole (either too much explaination to build... or unneccesary info the Devil's work.). As that section discusses the characteristics of the ship ingame, this should be the main information we see here. I'll talk to Firestar in regards to his threat of banning you. Hopefully, we can find a solution to this issue and continue editing in peace. If you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask, Gilke001 (talk) 23:51, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Wipeout Central Admin P.S: If you did get your info from Hellfire_WZ's video on the teams, keep in mind that he was discussing about the backstory of the teams, not so much on the craft themselves. That informations is best used elsewhere. RE: Oh, and... Of course. Return to Active Moderating Ok. Based on what I've seen, it's a combination of who's better explaining a particular passage; how much length is given to each article and constant edits and reverts between yourself and Firestar. As such, I will return to actively moderating the wiki to verify if the edits do meet with how the articles are written and (hopefully) sort out this issue. In the meantime, I'll write up a list of guideline to how the articles are written which must be followed at all times. I can give some credit to Firestar for moderating the wiki over the past few months but, like you said, he may be pushing his position somewhat. Fingers crossed this issue can be resolved :) Gilke001 (talk) 12:50, November 5, 2014 (UTC) PS: :facepalm for spelling error